Traveling to the future
This is how traveling to the future goes in Crash and Ryan meets WALL-E. film starts with the 12th Doctor with Sci-Ryan and his Swan Princess friend, Odette, preparing the TARDIS for its next journey through time Sci-Ryan: That is going as planed, Odette. nods, Thomas then arrives Sci-Ryan: Hi, Thomas. Why are you surprised? Did Sci-Twi turn into Midnight Sparkle or is Rothbart planning on turning me into a swan? Thomas: Neither. It's just that I was talking with Ratchet and we picked up the signal of a Waste Allication Load Lifter Earth Class robot. Sci-Ryan: I think that sounds like WALL-E.Odette Is that it's name, Odette? Odette: Yeah. Thomas: It's coming from the future. Sci-Ryan: Doctor? Can you play the signal? 12th Doctor: Sure. signal plays in form of a song Put on Your Sunday Cloths Twilight Sparkle: Well, that's new. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot: What does this WALL-E lives? Thomas: Earth I guess. nods and his pendant glows blue. Then Thomas gets an idea Thomas: We should go and see this robot. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. I hope that Ryan and the Dazzlings are famous in the future. Dazzlings and the Cyberlings look at Ryan and Thomas Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, girls. You think you come with me? Adagio Dazzle: Yeah. Evil Ryan: I think so, Ryanagio. After this, we could help Odette in the Swan Princess world. nods and goes into the TARDIS Sci-Ryan: Let's go back to the future! chuckles as Sci-Twi and Sci-Ryan go into the TARDIS and Ryan notice a metal feather Ryan F-Freeman: Hello? What's that? Evil Ryan: Not sure. Whoever's hiding, show yourself! Evil Anna: And if you're a hero. I'm better then Morro. Thomas: Ahem. Remember what Morro said. No one is better then him. Ryan F-Freeman: I think this feather is metal. Nur and his buddies are here. I can sense him. Ryan and Adagio saw Apocalypse and his horsemen come out of the shadows Thomas: That explains it. Ryan F-Freeman: Apocalypse? What are you and your buddies doing here? Apocalypse: To see how Nighlock's dream turns out. Magneto: What becomes of mutant kind. Storm(X-Men): Visiting my home in Africa. Psylock: Checking out the metals in the future to make a new metal sword since the other one broke. Thomas: How did it break? Psylock:at Archangel, who starts whistling in the old "I didn't do it" fashion Ryan F-Freeman: So. You want to tag along with us? Apocalypse: Yes, Ryan. I did saw you fighting 2 high school students that got turned into demons. Crash Bandicoot: Ignoring it. don't seem to realize Nighlock is hiding in the shadows Thomas: Fire it up, Doctor! Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. AU Ryan F-Freeman: WAIT! Archangel: Is something wrong? I swear I haven't even had chocolate cake in three years! becomes confused Archangel: What? throat What's the problem? AU Ryan F-Freeman: We need to check just to sure we are ready. Food? Ryan F-Freeman: out a fridge Check. AU Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight's crown? Cody Fairbrother: Check. AU Ryan F-Freeman: Communicators? Matau T. Monkey: at his communicator and the others Check. AU Ryan F-Freeman: Weapons in case if someone like Makuta try to get Sunset back into a villain? Thomas: We have everything, okay? Crash Bandicoot: Yes. I think this chap can tag along. Including the Darlings. AU Ryan F-Freeman Nice thinking, Ryan. Are you born a siren or made? Ryan holds a card saying "Born" and his pendant glows red Ryan F-Freeman: How did you get that pendant? Archangel: Can we stop talking about personal things and get going? My wings really enjoy some fresh air. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Here we go!pendant glows blue and the Dazzlings got to thier spots and sing a song Apocalypse: Put these on.the four Horsemen some ear muffs) Mutants are easily lulled to sleep by Siren song. [Archangel is already asleep because he was already tired Crash Bandicoot: Sirens don't put you to sleep. They put you under thier spell. nods and the song Put on Your Sunday clothes starts paying Ryan F-Freeman: Out there~ There's a world outside of Yonkers~ Way out there beyond this hick town, Barnaby~ There's a slick town, Barnaby~ Out there~ Full of shine and full of sparkle~ Close your eyes and see it glisten, Barnaby~ Listen, Barnaby...~ Put on your Sunday clothes~ There's lots of world out there~ Evil Ryan: Get out the brillantine and dime cigars~ Ryan F-Freeman: We're gonna find adventure in the evening air~ Girls in white in a perfumed night~ Where the lights are bright as the stars!~ Put on your Sunday clothes, we're gonna ride through town~ In one of those new horsedrawn open cars~ Ryan and Crash listen to the song as they sing and they soon arrive in the future Sci-Ryan: his hands Bravo, Ryan and the Dazzlings. I adore you. Apocalypse:his earmuffs Siren song puts mutant kind asleep. Sci-Ryan: How can you be sure? Ryan is good at singing with his pendant. Apocalypse: Because, I saw that this pendant has made Ryan into a siren. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Nur. But, I'm a good one. black and white butterflies Oh look. notice a shadow of a girl from the Legend of Everfree film and turns to see Gaia Everfree Crash Bandicoot: Gaia? Ryan F-Freeman: How is this possible? You saw me? Gaia Everfree: I followed here to see how Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:RedSilver56